High School Time
by Xx Finn xX
Summary: Come along this adventure through high school filled with drama, romance, and many other things.
1. Another Day

**Hey guys it's been a while. The reason for my absence is that I had no time for writing, I've been practicing guitar nonstop, but I have to say I'm getting better. anyways I know what you're thinking, "OH MY FUCKING GOD, another high school fanfiction." To which I reply "OH MY FUCKING GOD, yes" but I am just so inspired to write a high school story especially since I'm in high school so with that said, I'm only going to write one chapter for now.**

_Beep beep beep, _an alarm signaled for a certain blonde to get up. A hand flew from under the blankets, pushing the snooze button. Then there was a grunt heard, clearly a male teenager. Outside the teen's room, footsteps were heard. His door flew open and another teen, clearly younger, ran in the room.

"Brother! It's time to get up for school!" shouted the young teen, and jumped on his older brother.

"Finn! How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that!" shouted the older brother.

"Sorry Pen." Finn said getting off of Pen. Finn walked out of Pen's room and shut the door. Pen threw off the covers walking over to his closet in nothing but a tank top and boxers. He rummaged through the closet, until he found a black V-neck t-shirt, with dark grey cargo pants. He put on some socks he got from his dresser, and slipped on some Chuck Taylor Hi tops.

"Pen, are you awake yet?" his mom asked.

"Yes mom." Pen answered. He walked into the kitchen finding his younger brother, and younger sister, Fiona. He went over to the coffee maker, and poured himself a glass. His mom came into the kitchen and sat at the table. He quietly sipped his coffee, while everyone else ate breakfast. His mom decided to go into the living room and turn on the TV. Pen, Finn, and Fionna then heard a familiar noise, the roar of the school bus engine.

"Bye mom!" they all shouted as they ran out the door. When they got on the bus, they sat in their normal seats. Pen put in his headphones, and closed his eyes. A few minutes into the bus ride, the bus stopped at a 60's styled house. In the drive way stood two teens, one male, one female, both around Pen's age. Pen didn't notice because he still had his headphones in, and his eyes closed. Pen felt a sudden pain in the back of his head. His eyes flew open and pulled out his headphones. He turned around to see a black haired teen. He had on a red plaid shirt and black jeans. He, like Pen wore converse.

"Oh, it's just you Marshall." Pen said. Marshall smirked and took his seat behind him. Pen felt another pain in the back of the head. He turned around to see a black haired female. She wore a grey tank top, black jeans, and blood red boots. She had a look of anger on her face.

"Really Marceline?" Pen said.

"Yes really, you don't even say hey?" Marceline said.

"Sorry" Pen said. Marceline took a seat in front of him. The bus ride went on, until they came to a mansion. Two pink haired teens stood on the front yard. One of them female, around Pen's age, the other male, who was Fiona's age. The male took a seat in front of Fiona, the female sat on the other side of him.

"Hello bubblegum" Pen said ignoring the stare of death he received from Marceline.

"Hey Pen, ready for summer?" bubblegum asked.

"You know it." He replied "how's gumball holding up?"

"He seems to be taking it well." Bubblegum said

_Earlier in the month fionna and gumball had broken up for unknown reasons_

Later they arrived at the high school, even though it looked more like an academy. Pen looked at the school front entrance and sighed.

"Here we go again."

**Well guys, you know what to do unless you're new, favorite and leave a comment.**

**I will try to upload as soon as possible.**


	2. The News

**Well guys, here we go with chapter 2 of high school time. I will be adding some OC's that you might like, but anyways favorite if you can, leave a review, or idea.**

"_**Here we go again"**_

Pen walked through the entrance of the school, passing by some of the lockers, until he got to one in particular. He entered a combination and opened it. He then got the stuff he needed for his first class. As he walked he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see no one. He pondered for a moment until he felt a tap on his other shoulder. He turned around to see Marceline.

"Oh hey Marceline," Pen said "what's up?"

"Well I thought since we had like fifteen minutes we could talk." She said pulling on his arm. Pen followed Marceline to the hallway outside the school's band room. They sat there and talked for a while, then bubblegum walked out of the band room and saw them.

"Hey Pen, hey Marceline" she said Marceline's name with a sour tone.

"Well hello to you too princess." Marceline said under her breath

"Hey bubblegum." Pen said waving his hand. Marceline started glaring daggers at Pen.

"What are you guys up too?" bubblegum asked.

"Well we were having a decent conversation until you rudely interrupted" Marceline said

"Oh no, not again" Pen said under his breath. Marceline and Bubblegum started shouting back and forth. Pen went to go break it up, but was stopped by someone tugging on his shirt. He turned around to see a little red head, around thirteen years old.

"Oh hey, Francesca" Pen said looking down at her.

"Hey Pen," She said in a quiet voice, "what are they fighting about now?"

"I think there just doing it to be doing it." Pen said with annoyance. He walked over to them and pushed them away from each other.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pen shouted making everyone in the hall jump. "You two are always fighting, and I'm getting sick of it." Marceline and bubblegum both looked down at their feet.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to class." Pen said tuning around. Francesca looked at them then back to Pen and followed him. Marceline and Bubblegum looked at each other, and then went on to their first class.

In Pen's first class, he took a seat near the front. He decided to lay his head down, when all of the sudden he felt like he was being watched. He looked up to see Marshall looking at him.

"What do you want?" Pen said.

"Well I was wondering why you were laying your head down, you don't usually do that." Marshall said

"Well Marceline and Bubblegum were arguing again this morning." Pen said.

"Really, dude if you ask me, she's not worth it." Marshall said

"So you're saying we should break up?" Pen asked.

"Well yea, if you want to I mean, I know you love her and all." Marshall said. Pen thought about this for a moment, but was soon interrupted by the teacher demanding attention. He announced that the school dance was coming up soon.

'_Damn' _pen thought to himself _'this is going to end badly'_

"Pen," Marshall said "hey Pen, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Pen answered

**Hey guys I know this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry I just haven't had that spark of inspiration. Anyways leave a review, I always read them.**


End file.
